Pacaran Kontrak
by Azura Eve
Summary: Chanyeol itu cowok cakep yang punya banyak kelebihan, sayangnya dia jomblo ngenes. Di sisi lain, ada Baekhyun yang ngotot suka sama perempuan biarpun dia punya tunangan cowok. Terus gimana reaksi Baekhyun saat dia nabrak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol manfaatin dia buat dijadiin pacar? "Nikah kontrak itu basi, sekarang jamannya pacaran kontrak!" CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. YAOI. RNR? :D


_Apa kau pernah dibuat pusing karena status?_

_Pernahkah kau keberatan karena statusmu yang notabene murid populer?_

_Bagaimana pengaruh mereka sampai-sampai semua murid iri pada mereka?_

_Murid populer itu sebenarnya 'siapa'?_

Biasanya, murid populer itu digambarkan sebagai kumpulan orang-orang prestise, berwajah rupawan, keturunan konglomerat sampai mereka yang berotak encer. Keutamaan mereka tentu saja setiap hari ada yang menyoraki dan membuat orang lain terpana ketika lewat.

SMU Byungmeol adalah salah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul.

Park Chanyeol termasuk murid populernya. Sayang, sejak seminggu lalu dia menyadari bahwa menyandang status sebagai murid populer di sekolah itu tidak selalu menyenangkan. Adakalanya, dia merasa frustasi jika dikaitkan soal _kekasih_.

Chanyeol sensitif bila disinggung; "Kapan kau akan punya gandengan?" oleh teman-teman satu gengnya. Pasalnya, hanya dia satu-satunya yang betah menyandang gelar _jones _alias jomblo ngenes sejak pertama geng itu terbentuk—tepatnya, hari pertama penerimaan murid baru. Kata lainnya, Chanyeol telah menjadi jomblo selama dua tahun lebih.

Yang jelas, itu sangat mengenaskan.

Wajah Chanyeol tidak jelek, nilai akademiknya paling rendah adalah 8, mobilnya mentok-mentok Lexus 430. Namun entah mengapa setiap kali dia punya incaran atau kecengan, gadis-gadis tersebut selalu menolaknya. Dengan beragam alasan. Dengan berbagai jawaban yang dimodifikasi. Tsk, ternyata bukan motor matik saja yang bisa dimodif…

Hari ini hari Jumat. Dan Chanyeol hanya punya waktu kurang dari tiga hari untuk mendapatkan seorang 'pacar' kalau dia tidak mau diejek lagi oleh kumpulan pemuda bau yang sukanya nongkrong di kantin saat sedang mata pelajaran Nyonya Jung.

**. **

**. **

**Pacaran Kontrak**

_Charas: Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
Rating: PG-12  
Genres: Romance, Drama  
Warns: Typos, YAOI, Alay, Aneh =_=)_

**. **

**. **

**~Bagian 1~**

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia melirik jam yang melingkari tangannya, pukul tiga lebih sepuluh menit. Penerbangan dari Jepang akan tiba setengah jam lagi. Orangtuanya baru pulang dari urusan bisnis tentangcabang perusahaan mereka di sana dan Baekhyun disuruh menjemput.

Setelah mesin mobilnya sudah siap, dia langsung menduduki kursi kemudi. Meluncur secepat kilat. Suasana hati Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang agak kesal karena tadi pagi dosennya mengusirnya dari kelas hanya karena dia telat sepuluh menit. Ditambah lagi, orangtuanya meneleponnya supaya datang tepat waktu.

Baekhyun mencak-mencak.

Memangnya dia itu robot?

Tangan dan kakinya masing-masing hanya ada sepasang.

Keterlaluan.

Dia menyetel tape mobilnya, menyalakannya cukup keras. Kebetulan saat-saat seperti ini yang diputar kebanyakan adalah acara musik. Lagu yang cukup tenar dari _girlband _Secret segera memanjakan telinganya.

_Eotteoke eotteoke eotteoke mareul halkka  
Do you hear me that i'm fallin' in love?  
Meorien ontong neoppuniya jakkuman bogo sipeo_

_Neoreul saranghana bwa__,y__oo__~h__oo  
Neoman boyeo__,y__oo__~h__oo  
Chinguga anin aeineuro neorang mannago sipeo_

_Nareul jom barabwajwo__,y__oo__~h__oo  
Mot chamgesseo__,y__oo__~h__oo  
Eojeboda oneulboda__  
N__aeil deo saranghalge~_

_Oh my love_

_Yeah~ Yeah~ Yeah~ Yeah~  
Yeah~ Yeah~ Yeah~ Yeah~_

Mengusir rasa gondok di hati, dia mengikuti alunan musik tersebut. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sesuai nada. Yah, sepertinya Baekhyun harus berterimakasih pada penyiar radionya. Paling tidak, Baekhyun tidak sekesal tadi.

_I just wanna be your love~_

.

.

"Woi Jongin, buru-buru sekali, memangnya mau ke mana?" tegur Chanyeol ketika melihat teman sebangkunya sibuk memberesi peralatan tulisnya. Padahal bel pulang baru akan berbunyi seperempat jam lagi. Tuan Sam juga masih sibuk mengoceh bahasa-entah-apa di depan mimbar.

Chanyeol tampaknya sangat kepo. Terbukti dari tangannya yang iseng mencolek-colek pinggang Jongin.

Jongin berhenti sebentar dari acara memasukkan pulpen ke kotak pensil. Dia menoleh malas ke arah Chanyeol, "Jomblo sepertimu tak perlu tahu urusan orang yang sudah punya kekasih," katanya meledek.

_Jder_.

Bagaikan ada petir di siang bolong, Chanyeol mati kutu. Dia merutuki dirinya dan menyesal telah bertanya kepada orang seperti Jongin. Ujung-ujungnya dia yang kena. Sial, lagi-lagi dipanggil jomblo.

Jongin yang menyadari perubahan raut Chanyeol semakin getol untuk menggoda temannya. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol paling sebal jika status 'lajang'nya diungkit-ungkit.

"Aku heran kenapa para gadis bisa kompakan menolakmu saat kau menyatakan cinta?"

"Mereka saja yang bodoh karena menolak paket lengkap seperti Park Chanyeol ini. "

Jongin bersiul. "Bhu~ bilang saja kau sakit hati,"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Padahal kata mereka kau lebih tampan dariku," tambah Jongin, dia mengelus-elus dagunya. Seolah-olah mengejek keterpurukan Chanyeol. Malangnya. "Ini adalah bukti bahwa ketampanan tidak menjamin seseorang bisa mendapatkan pasangan dengan mudah…"

Kuping Chanyeol panas. Perkataan Jongin telak menusuk hati kecilnya yang rapuh. Memang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi buat seantero sekolah mengetahui Chanyeol bisa jadi sosok yang berbanding terbalik ketika titik lemahnya disentuh.

"Bicara aneh-aneh lagi, kurebut pacarmu, Kkamjong," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya jawaban tersebut lebih karena dia bingung mau mengelak bagaimana. Terkadang, Jongin terlalu jujur.

"Rebut saja kalau kau bisa. Lelaki sepertimu bukan tipe-tipe _my baby-Soo~_" balas Jongin secara lebay. Chanyeol bergidik mendengarnya. "Kau menjijikkan. "

"Oh, ya?"

"HA!—"

_Ctak. _

Penghapus papan tulis sukses mampir di dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol bermaksud memarahi orang yang melemparnya kalau saja orang itu bukan Tuan Sam. Skak-mat, baru ingat kalau pelajaran pria botak berkumis pirang itu belum selesai.

Tuan Sam memandangnya bengis,_ "Mr. Chanyeol! Why are you being so noisy in my class? Didn't you listen to me? I guess you do. "_

"_WHAT?!"_

Chanyeol berdiri lalu menggebrak mejanya.

"_Why are Sam-seonsaengnim nuduh-nuduh I? Mentang-mentang I nanya si black Jongin dia lagi doing-doing apa? Gitu?"_

Sekelas hening.

Gadis kacamata di dekat jendela sibuk membenahi kepangan rambutnya. Daebong si tukang makan mendadak menggigiti kuku kakinya. Jongin kena serangan jantung internal—karena (sumpah) dia baru melihat Chanyeol beringas begitu. Dan—apa tadi? _Black Jongin?_

Untuk catatan, kulit eksotis selalu menyenangkan dijadikan bahan _bully-_an.

Beberapa detik kemudian, hawa kelas itu berubah. Serasa ada perseteruan tak kasat mata di antara Tuan Sam dan Chanyeol. Cahaya merah menyambar-nyambar dari mereka berdua.

"_Stand in front of here until class over!"_

_Kriiii—iing. _

"_Sorry, Mister, you are belum beruntung,"_

.

.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas merasa dia berhasil mempermalukan guru Bahasa Inggris-nya itu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana merahnya muka Tuan Sam saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi di saat yang tepat. Pasti sekarang guru itu sedang mendumal dengan kosakata asingnya. Chanyeol mana mau tahu.

Jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya sekedip mata. Chanyeol mendengus, tadi Jongin bilang dia mau cepat-cepat ke kelas samping demi menjemput pujaan hatinya.

_PrincessDoe Pororo _alias Diva Byungmeol yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Lelaki pendek—um, sepertinya mungil terdengar lebih sopan. Oke, lelaki mungil itu resmi menjadi pacar Jongin empat hari yang lalu. Setelah insiden Jongin menyatakan cinta di podium—di hadapan ratusan murid dan guru-guru serta staf Tata Usaha sekolah, Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu, pipi putihnya berbalut rona merah muda. Kemudian sehabis bertanya, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Jongin berlutut sembari mengangsurkan buket mawar yang mekar penuh pada Kyungsoo.

_Oh, how romantic~!_

Sontak Chanyeol _badmood _mengingatnya.

Dia juga ingin merasakan senangnya punya pacar.

Koridor sudah sesak oleh murid-murid. Mereka semua berhamburan keluar gerbang. Ada yang naik bus, dijemput sopirnya, dan juga jalan kaki.

Chanyeol termasuk golongan ketiga. Tanya kenapa dia tidak membawa Lexus kesayangannya?Salahkan semuanya pada Park Yura. Kakak perempuannya yang cantik jelita itu bersikeras menyetir mobil sendiri meski belum dibolehkan ayah mereka. Yura juga nekat membuat SIM sendiri di sekolah mengemudi tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan Park. Karena Yura tidak dibelikan mobil pribadi, dia mencuri kunci mobil Chanyeol dan menggunakannya untuk berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi buta.

Menyisakan Chanyeol bersama vespa butut milik keluarga mereka.

Ketimbang dia mesti pergi sekolah naik vespa, Chanyeol lebih memilih jalan kaki. Bisa hancur nanti imejnya kalau sampai murid lain—terutama gengnya—tahu dia pergi sekolah naik motor _setengah jadi_.

"Hoi, Chanyeol!"

Lelaki itu melambatkan jalannya, menajamkan telinganya. Ketika dia membalikkan badan, ada tiga pemuda sedang menyengir lebar.

Oh-Tuhan-Ku!

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol melajukan kakinya kencang untuk berlari menjauh. Kawasan ini memang tidak nyaman jika Luhan, Sehun dan Jongdae—minus Jongin—berjaga.

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah menutup telinganya, ucapan mereka seakan menembus pendengarannya.

Chanyeol bisa membayangkan dompetnya menipis seketika.

"Chanyeol-_ah, _siapkan kantung uangmu untuk mentraktir kami habis-habisan hari Senin nanti, ya~

.

.

Baekhyun tiba tepat waktu. Dia memarkir mobilnya di parkiran bandara dan berlari kecil sampai _gate _masuk. Untungnya di tengah perjalanan ke mari dia sempat membuat tulisan di kertas karton yang bertuliskan 'Byun' untuk identitas.

Perlahan ia melirik kiri kanan. Baekhyun sadar jika posisinya dihimpit. _Gate _sebelah sini penuh orang-orang menakjubkan. Di sebelah kirinya ada ibu-ibu bertubuh mirip pemain _sumo _dan di samping kanannya ada orang dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik. Dia hampir tenggelam karena postur tubuhnya kurang mendukung. Aish, jangan bahas itu dulu.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Salah seorang pria paruh baya berteriak memanggil Baekhyun begitu ia baru saja keluar dari bandara. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. Ternyata itu ayahnya.

Baekhyun segera menghampirinya.

Pasangan orangtua itu melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan muka penuh haru saat tubuh mereka menyembul dari pintu keluar bandara. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis menatap ke arah Baekhyun tanda mereka menyambut hangat kedatangannya.

"_Eomma, Appa_…" kata Baekhyun sambil memberi mereka buah tangan berupa peluk dan cium.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, eh, Tuan muda Byun?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "_Appa _mengkhawatirkanku seperti kita berpisah bertahun-tahun saja!" jawabnya setengah meledek. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Capek, ya, _Chagi?_" tanya Nyonya Kim perhatian.

"Lumayan sih,"

Padahal, mah—_capek banget. _

"Menyusah—"

Ups. Hampir. Untungnya ucapannya tersendat. Oh, untung saja tidak dilanjutkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh… _anou_, tapi Baekhyun… lapar!Iya, Baek laparrrrrrrr banget. Kita mau pulang atau mampir dulu?"

"Oh… kamu lapar? Tenang, _Chagi_…_Eomma_bawa oleh-oleh _ramyun_ kesukaan kamu. "

"Wah… _ramyun?_" tanyaBaekhyun sambil melotot. Menimpakan ekspresi greget, biar mereka percaya!

"Iya, dong. Dari Jepang pasti rasanya beda…" goda wanita cantik itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum nyinyir. Sesaat kemudian mereka bertiga segera naik ke mobil dan langsung meluncur menuju kediaman Byun yang besar terlebih dahulu.

**Bersambung…**

**summerbaek **eonnie sama **Baekhyunsamaaa **eonnie, inih katanya pada kepingin dibuatin BaekYeol chaptered. Baru epilog, sih :D tertarik dilanjut gak nih? Entar konfliknya gak rumit2 amat ko, tenang aja. HHJJ ko ini jenisnya..

Kalo yang minat lumayan, ini bakal langsung kuseriusin(?) kalo enggak ya mungkin ni epep cuman bisa ngendep di otak ;-; adohh otak gua kelebihan kapasitas dah ini =_=

So, review please~


End file.
